Confess!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Taiga is going to confess to her crush... But who could it be?


**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a normal day in Ryuji's life. There was Inko-chan trying (and failing) to say his name, his mom was lying on the floor drunk and Taiga was sleeping through her alarm clock. He walked onto his balcony, getting ready to yell to her to wake up when he heard pots and pans banging. Normally, people would assume she was cooking but really, when you hear a loud BOOM would you assume someone was "just cooking?" No! So when Ryuji heard a loud boom, his first thought was to get to Taiga and see what she had managed to blow up this time. For some reason she was on a kick to cook something and recently Minori was coming over to help her. Ami came too, but she just sat by and filed her nails, not even caring about the food unless something landed in her hair.

"Taiga! For the last time! Just tell me what you're making and I'll help-" he ducked as Taiga chucked a bowl at his head.

"Get out! Baka-chi, get him out!" Roared the Palmtop Tiger.

"Ryuji-kun {is that what she calls him?}, please leave. Us girls need some time alone too!" Said Ami.

"Fine... But school starts in an hour so you better be ready!"

"I might skip the first half of the day..." Mused Taiga. "I have better things to do."

"Taiga, just come!"

"Hai, hai, she'll come Ryuji!" Cried an exasperated Ami.

"Fine... What do you want for lunch?" Asked Ryuji.

"Fried rice! With meat!" Cried Taiga. "Now get out!"

Ryuji turned and ran out the door, ducking away from the pot being thrown at his head.

*At school, by the vending machines*

"Taiga, you have to confess! He won't ever know you love him unless you tell him! Tell him after school!" Cried Minori, encouraging her best friend to confess.

"She's right. He's totally blind!" Agreed Ami.

"Fine, fine. But you guys owe me!" Said Taiga, as the three friends began walking to their next class.

"Taiga's going to confess?" Murmured Ryuji quietly. "To who?"_ And why do I feel empty?_

*Later, in their classroom*

"Takasu! Hey! Can I join you?" Asked a jolly Kitamura.

"Sure!" Replied Ryuji. "Eh, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the nicely wrapped box in his arms.

"That is a Valentines Day chocolate from Minori. She gave one to all the softball team members. Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Normally he would have taken one, just because she had put her love into making it, but he didn't like her anymore. She was... Not his type. But then who was his type? Someone he could take care of, yet still strong-willed and always there, bugging him, yet still lovable. Someone like Taiga... _Whoa, why did Taiga's name show up there? I don't like her! Well, I do like her, but not in that way! But she can be nice... Only to me though... It makes me feel special, that only I get to see that side of her. These are thoughts someone would have about their significant other... But Taiga isn't my... Is she? I like- No, I love Taiga. How?! _"Nee, I'm going to get some more juice. Do you want some?"

"No thank you, my grandma packed me some." Replied Kitamura and Ryuji left the classroom.

*Vending machines*

Ryuji spotted a dash of blue hair behind the vending machines, and was going to leave Ami alone, but he remembered about the girls conversation before.

"Hey Ami. Who is Taiga going to confess to?" He asked, and leaped back as Ami choked on her juice.

"Taiga's confessing to no one. Now, if you'll excuse me," and she tried to pass Ryuji.

"Ami, who is it? Your reaction just now proved it! Who does Taiga like?"

"I like no one." And behind him stood Taiga, looking VERY annoyed. Ami slipped out and ran to the class to tell Minori.

"Taiga, why won't you tell me? I'm your friend! I know you're making him chocolate, I know you won't tell me anything-"

"SO STOP ASKING!" Roared Taiga. "Ryuji, I have my reasons for not telling you and I'll tell you who I like later!"

"Now."

"Later."

"Now." Ryuji was adamant.

"Ryuji..." He almost grabbed her and pushed her to the wall in frusteration. Taiga moved and stood where Ami had only moments before. "Ryuji, if I tell you who I like, do you promise not to laugh?"

"Yes, of course, anything!"

"Ryuji, I like you. Well, I love you." Taiga looked like a tomato.

"Taiga... I love you too." One tomato, two tomato. **{You know, cuz Ryuji turned red as well as Taiga? Nevermind...}**

"The chocolates... I NEED THE CHOCOLATES!" Cried Taiga.

Ryuji laughed. "We just professed our love to each other and you're worrying about chocolates? Just give them to me at dinner!"

"Or after school... Waaaiiittt... I think I left them at home..." Ryuji mentally facepalmed.

"At dinner then."

At dinner Yasuko noticed something new with Ryuji and Taiga, and noticed them shooting each other smiles. Yasuko knew they would get together someday. She was happy it came sooner than expected. She left the table, knowing they wanted some time alone.

As Yasuko left, Taiga moved closer to Ryuji and he put his arm around her shoulder. Then Taiga reached over to turn on his gaming system and handed him a controller.

Some things never change.

***o0o***

**So I know this is LOOONNNGG overdue but I'm done my Valentine stories! Yay! I don't want to do that again... I'll stick to a few stories for my fave couples...**

**White Day stories**

**-TadashixAkira (Special A)**

**-YahiroxMegumi (Special A)**

**-TakumixMisa (Maid Sama) *Done!* You can find it under my story called "Christmas Day!"**

**Anime/Manga to try: Special A! Its like Maid sama! But still very different! I prefer Maid sama because its more realistic... **

**Song reccomendation: Get over it - Avril Lavigne. I know tons of people out there hate her but please, its an amazing song and she's an amazing person in general so try out her music! Let me know what kind of music you listen to! Check out other stuff about me on my profile!**

**Quote of the chapter: Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And god help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with the duckie. Review if you know where that's from! Don't you love Jace?**

**Pick-up line to try!: "May I?" "May you what?" "Take a picture. I need Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." Aww! How cute!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out! *less than three***


End file.
